


Antithétiques

by Tomohachiable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohachiable/pseuds/Tomohachiable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è il singolo evento in sé e per sé ad avere una valenza positiva o negativa, sono le persone ad attribuirgli significato. Le persone giudicano in base ai loro valori, alle loro esperienze pregresse, all'impatto dell'evento sulle loro vite.<br/>Non è quindi detto che uno stesso evento abbia per due persone diverse sempre lo stesso significato, anzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien

Adrien

   
  
  
   
 

Da quando aveva incontrato Plagg, Adrien doveva ammettere che la sua vita era andata incontro a cambiamenti talmente drastici che gli ci erano voluti quasi quattro mesi per potersi adattare alla nuova realtà delle cose. I suoi ritmi erano stati travolti, così come il suo stato emotivo e psichico.  
La libertà aveva il gusto del vento, di tutti i sapori sparsi in giro per Parigi. Gli bastava qualche balzo in alto e il suo naso cominciava a pizzicare sopraffatto da una quantità soverchiante di odori che andavano a condensarsi sulla sua lingua in un unico denso aroma, sempre diverso, mai uguale, ma sempre in qualche modo simile. Era il sapore della vita che le persone secernevano prendendo un respiro dopo l’altro, sostenendosi nel quotidiano vivere, creando aromi sofisticati tramite la mescolanza di terze parti; era il sapore degli animali, dei piccoli insetti di Parigi che lottavano ogni giorno per tenere le pance piene e la mente libera; era il profumo dei fiori, dei tubi di scappamento delle auto, dei caminetti d’inverno, della polvere che si sollevava per vorticare furiosa nel vento.  
Era vita.  
Era libertà.  
Era un orgasmo sensoriale che appagava persino l’udito accordandogli corredi pressoché infinitesimali di melodie e ninnenanne. Se ne stava spesso spaparanzato all’ombra, per non farsi scoprire, sul tetto di qualche comoda e ignara casa e non faceva altro che percepire il mondo intorno a sé.  
Permetteva ai suoi sensi di prendere il pieno controllo, di giocare con la sua coscienza fino a farla sfumare in piccole gocce di sussurri estasiati, tanto che non riusciva più nemmeno a pensare di assegnare valenza umana o animale alle sue percezioni.  
Si trovava fisicamente in un punto preciso, ma con i sensi era ovunque.  
Era vicino al panettiere che la mattina sfornava pane e brioches calde; era vicino ai piedi dei passanti che ritmicamente pestavano il suolo; era vicino al fuoco di un accendino acceso con celerità e al lieve odore di gas che rimaneva nell’aria poco dopo; era vicino ad una donna che si legava i capelli con attenzione di fronte a uno specchio; era vicino al bambino che giocava a far correre sul selciato le sue macchinine e i suoi camion colorati; era vicino alle altalene del suo parchetto preferito che oscillavano mosse dal vento.  
 _Era._  
Esisteva pienamente in sé stesso e al di fuori.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno concepire una cosa del genere, non l’aveva vista scritta da nessuna parte.  
Fino a pochi mesi prima vedeva l’esistenza sotto una luce prettamente tecnicistica, mettendo in fila correlazioni causa-oggetto per spiegare l’avanzare di ogni singolo insensato secondo che gli passava di fronte agli occhi.  
 _Sorridi_ , perché è _consono_.  
 _Lavora_ , perché è _opportuno_.  
 _Studia_ , perché è _funzionale_.  
 _Socializza_ , ma solo superficialmente durante gli eventi importanti, e ricordati di sorridere ed essere amabile perché _ti porterà profitto_.  
 _Sii te stesso_ … ma quale identità ti rimane dopo anni passati a interpretare una marionetta automatizzata che viva al tuo posto un’altra vita?  
 Per quali valori, ideali o sogni vivere se tutto ciò che hai non ti appartiene e ti è imposto senza possibilità di rigetto?  
Quale volontà ti rimane se la dimensione del desiderio appare come un concetto astratto, improbabile, sconosciuto e altamente disfunzionale?  
 _ ~~“Papà, dov’è la mamma?”~~_  
Ignorato.  
Rinchiuso.  
Tirato fuori dalla vetrina solo per essere esposto con maggiore visibilità di fronte agli occhi di persone che portano vantaggio all’attività di una persona che non lo chiama per nome da quando ha dodici anni.  
Annullamento.  
Chi è Adrien?  
Adrien non esiste, è un fantoccio tenuto in piedi da fili dorati.  
Adrien non esiste, c’è solo Chat Noir.


	2. Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: questa volta l'OOC è più che evidente, forse talmente tanto che dovrei inserire "AU" tra gli avvertimenti, ma mi sembra ancora un po' eccessivo. Vi lascio alla lettura, a fine capitolo ci sono ulteriori note.

Marinette

 

   
   
Stiracchiandosi pigramente, Marinette rotolò sulla parte più fredda del materasso, su cui non aveva dormito la notte precedente e che sembrava pregna di dolci e fresche speranze. L’estate era iniziata, ma il caldo asfissiante tipico della stagione ancora non si faceva sentire ed era l’afa a perseguitarla e a renderle difficile il semplice respirare. In giorni come quello avrebbe dato di tutto per poter tornare a stare dai suoi nonni per qualche tempo: vivevano in campagna, accanto a un rigoglioso frutteto, la loro casa era circondata da sempreverdi. Quando era più piccola i suoi nonni appendevano delle grandi amache tra gli alberi, a lei spettava quella tra due vecchi e alti olivi che le assicuravano ombra e frescura quasi in ogni ora del giorno. Poteva starsene in panciolle a poltrire e a volte i gatti di sua nonna le facevano compagnia accucciandosi sul suo stomaco o tra le sue gambe. Era in qualche modo estremamente rilassante ascoltare nient’altro che la natura e le fusa roboranti degli affettuosi micioni di sua nonna. Era lì che aveva cominciato a disegnare, seduta a gambe incrociate sull’amaca, un quaderno di scuola inutilizzato al suo servizio e un paio di vecchie matite spuntate trovate nella stanza del pianoforte. Erano matite a punta morbida, la grafite lasciava polvere e piccoli frammenti sul foglio ad ogni minima pressione eccessiva, e lei finiva sempre per passarci sopra il dorso della mano. Ne uscivano fuori pastrocchi sfumati che proiettavano ombre correlate a punti di luce sparsi senza criterio, qualcosa di innaturale, qualcosa che suo nonno sembrava apprezzare immensamente. Era solito appendere i suoi capolavori allo sportello del frigorifero, fermava tutto con dei magneti e poi stava a riguardare il tutto per ore.  
“Hai talento, Mari’, proprio come questo tipetto qui” le diceva picchiettando col dito sull’omino di gesso colorato che reggeva il suo disegno.  
Suo nonno le aveva raccontato mille volte la storia del suo amico, che dalla Francia si era trasferito in Belgio dopo tanti momenti difficili e si era finalmente aperto un’officina dove lavorava oggettistica di diverso tipo e di diversi materiali. Nella stanza del pianoforte sua nonna teneva delle bellissime fatine di bronzo, opera sempre dell’amico di suo nonno, che avevano un’espressività e un linguaggio del corpo talmente naturali da sembrare sul punto di prendere vita.  
In breve tempo il disegno era diventato la sua passione, non c’era giorno che non tornasse a casa con le maniche sporche di grafite e colore, poi suo nonno l’aveva introdotta nel mondo del cucito e di lì a qualche mese il mondo del design l’aveva totalmente ingolfata.  
A undici anni aveva già deciso quale sarebbero stati il suo futuro e il suo lavoro, non erano in molti a potersi vantare di una cosa del genere.  
E così era cresciuta, era andata avanti con le sue piccole sicurezze, si era impegnata, era migliorata, aveva preso vere e proprie lezioni di disegno, taglio e cucito e il suo sogno sembrava ogni giorno più vicino, più alla sua portata.  
Era felice, stava bene, i suoi genitori la amavano e la supportavano in pieno, non avevano mai cercato di farle cambiare idea e di farle ereditare la panetteria di famiglia.  
“Non preoccuparti, Marinette, in qualche modo risolveremo la faccenda, ci sono mille e mille modi” le diceva spesso suo padre. Vista la strada già tracciata che aveva davanti, i suoi genitori non avevano mai nemmeno cercato di forzarla e di coinvolgerla nella gestione del forno, ma lei aveva sempre insistito per aiutarli.  
Aveva imparato a fare il pane, i dolci, a utilizzare il registratore di cassa e a servire i clienti.  
Non perché amasse particolarmente farlo, ma perché voleva dare una mano: ogni giorno suo padre le sembrava sempre più stanco, sua madre aveva cominciato a utilizzare cerotti per alleviare il forte mal di schiena causato dallo stare in piedi tutto il giorno. Voleva aiutarli per quanto poteva, era tempo che sottraeva con orgoglio e piacere ai suoi sketch e alle sue stoffe.  
Era qualcosa di volontario, che aveva deciso lei.  
Tikki era stata tutto il contrario.  
Era arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno all’inizio dei suoi sedici anni, le aveva detto di essere la prescelta, che avrebbe dovuto farsi carico di un segreto mille volte più grande di lei e combattere per la vita.  
Sconcertante.  
Disorientante.  
Inaspettato.  
Assurdo.  
Improbabile.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare per ore ad elencare definizioni per descrivere l’evento.  
Aveva provato a rifiutare l’incarico, a dire al piccolo esserino che le era comparso davanti di cercarsi qualcun altro che la aiutasse a salvare il mondo, ma la risposta di Tikki era stata perentoria: “Non posso affidare il Miraculous a chiunque, sei stata scelta, è una cosa che capita solo una volta ogni tre millenni!”.  
Aveva continuato a rifiutarsi, non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di piegarsi e aveva rinchiuso il Miraculous in un cassetto insieme all’esserino rosso, lì dove non avrebbe dovuto vederli, così da poter continuare la propria vita come al solito.  
Per approssimativamente due giorni la strategia aveva funzionato, ma poi era arrivato Papillon e il quieto vivere era stato completamente stravolto.  
Aveva toccato con mano le tragiche conseguenze in cui sarebbe incorsa la città se lei non avesse fatto nulla, proprio come gliele aveva raccontate Tikki. L’espressione spaventata e preoccupata dell’esserino le era rimasta stampata davanti agli occhi per tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato per tornare a casa da scuola e aprire il cassetto incriminato.  
Una volta tornata all’aria aperta Tikki l’aveva osservata silenziosa, senza dire una parola, ma il suo sguardo la giudicava rudemente.  
“Cosa devo fare?”  
E da lì in poi la sua vita era stata definitivamente sconvolta, niente era più stato come prima.  
Essere Ladybug sfibrava Marinette in ogni parte del suo essere: gli attacchi degli akuma la lasciavano spossata, che succedessero di giorno o di notte lei finiva sempre dormire almeno otto ore dopo di ognuno e questo aveva avuto conseguenze disastrose. Aveva cominciato ad assentarsi frequentemente da scuola, erano più i giorni in cui rimaneva a casa che quelli in cui frequentava le lezioni; aveva quasi del tutto smesso di aiutare i suoi genitori a lavoro e ne vedeva le conseguenze nei loro gesti e sulle loro facce stanche; aveva quasi smesso del tutto di disegnare, non ne aveva il tempo.  
I suoi genitori, preoccupatissimi, l’avevano portata da tre diversi dottori per scoprire cosa avesse, ma tutti non avevano diagnosticato altro che un grande stress e affaticamento.  
Le avevano proposto di staccare la spina e di mandarla per qualche tempo in campagna dai suoi nonni, come quando era piccola, così da non avere intorno preoccupazioni o fonti di stress.  
Marinette avrebbe adorato con tutta sé stessa andare lontano e staccare la spina per un po’, prendersi del tempo per coltivare le sue passioni e rimettersi in pari con la scuola, ma non poteva, non le era concesso: Ladybug doveva essere operativa ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni alla settimana, non si poteva mai sapere quando Papillon avrebbe colpito.  
_Una condanna_.  
Le cose avevano continuato a peggiorare di giorno in giorno, attacco dopo attacco e a ogni sospiro affranto o sguardo preoccupato dei suoi genitori sentiva il cuore sprofondare un po’ di più. Aveva continue crisi di pianto, la notte non riusciva a dormire e contava instancabile ogni secondo che passava chiedendosi quand’è che ci sarebbe stato il prossimo attacco.  
Tikki non faceva che scusarsi profusamente, le si rannicchiava su una spalla e piangeva sommessamente il suo dispiacere. Marinette non la odiava, non avrebbe mai potuto odiare un esserino così adorabile e puro, e inoltre stava solo svolgendo il suo lavoro, non poteva fargliene una colpa.  
Ma, purtroppo, la sua doppia vita le stava portando via la sua identità: era sempre stata una ragazza semplice, con pochi interessi, pochi amici, una forte passione che aveva dato un senso alla sua vita tracciandole una strada sicura su cui poggiare i piedi. Non le rimaneva più nulla, le era stato tutto strappato via dalle mani nel giro di pochi mesi.  
Tutti amavano Ladybug, il suo sorriso, la sua capacità di mettere tutto apposto nel giro di pochi secondi, non importava l’entità del danno. Peccato che il Lucky Charm non potesse mettere apposto anche la sua vita, magari annullando sé stesso e quanto era successo negli ultimi mesi, restituendole la sua vecchia vita, la sua vecchia felicità, la sua vecchia libertà, la sua identità.  
Marinette non riusciva più a definirsi, cosa aveva che la identificava? Se pensava a una frase banale come “io sono” non riusciva a inserire nessun predicato nominale, niente che potesse fissare la sua esistenza in un contesto, in un qui ed ora preciso.  
Tutti amano Ladybug, nessuno conosce Marinette.  
Ladybug è quella importante, a nessuno importa di Marinette.  
Ladybug vive intensamente davanti agli occhi di tutti, Marinette _non esiste più._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: la fic è ufficialmente conclusa, ho voluto dedicarle solo due capitoli per intraprendere una specie di esperimento creativo, mi scuso con coloro che speravano sarebbe durata di più ç.ç  
> Ho provato a dare ai personaggi principali di Miraculous Ladybug un taglio più adulto e drammatico, e poi ho provato ad analizzarli e a metterli su "carta". Non so se ci sono pienamente riuscita! Il titolo significa letteralmente "antitetici" e si riferisce a ciò che la venuta dei kwami ha rappresentato per Adrien e Marinette: per uno la tanto agognata libertà e per l'altra una pesante condanna, due opposti che nella vita e in combattimento dovrebbero equilibrarsi, stabilizzarsi su un piano neutro.  
> Probabilmente tornerò a breve con un'altra fic, questa volta più canon e divertente (bisogna staccarsi dal dramma di tanto in tanto) e spero di riuscire a fare un lavoro degno ç.ç  
> Fatemi sapere se ci sono errori o se qualcosa è scritto in modo strano, ho ricontrollato tremila volte il testo ma qualcosa riesce sempre a sfuggirmi!  
> Grazie per aver letto, a presto


End file.
